Homes may typically contain many different types of electrical devices, many of which may play an important role in facilitating many different aspects of a typical person's daily life. These electrical devices may include appliances such as, for example, clothes irons, hair curling irons, hair straightening tongs, electric space heaters, refrigerators, televisions, or the like. Such electrical devices may typically require a connection to an electrical outlet in order to function for their intended purpose. Though each of the aforementioned electrical devices may provide a specific utility that may help to accommodate aspects of a person's daily life, misuse of such electrical devices may have significant ramifications—some of which could be hazardous to a person, or the person's property.